This invention relates to permanent magnet D.C. motors and actuators of the type having non-magnetic armatures disposed within a single air gap formed by peripherally mounted permanent magnets having oppositely polarized pole faces facing the axis of the armatures. Such motors, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,876 issued June 24, 1975 and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, are characterized as being relatively small in size, light in weight and having a high torque-to-inertia ratio, long brush life and freedom from inherent electromagnetic interference (EMI). Multiple armature permanent magnet motors are known in the art but are characterized as having poor torque-to-inertia ratios as well as large armature inductance which contributes to poor commutation and inherently large EMI. Further, because such motors are constructed with armatures having iron laminations and a relatively small air gap it is difficult to avoid coupling between adjacent armature windings and when using two or more armatures it is preferable to support each armature in a magnetic path substantially isolated from the magnetic path of any other armature.